In many businesses, one or more employees may be required to travel frequently, or may be based at a location other than a main office. For example, salespeople are frequently distributed across one or more geographic areas. Similarly, client representatives, consultants, contractors, and educators may be required to spend extended periods of time away from a main office. Such employees are generally said to be working “in the field,” and are referred to, hereinafter, as field employees.
In some cases, a business may wish to provide training for its field employees. For example, training on specific topics may be required by compliance regulations (e.g., Sarbanes-Oxley). As another example, the business may wish to train salespeople in the field on new or improved products. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that many different types of training exist, e.g., safety training, managerial training, technical training, human resources training, etc.
To provide training for field employees, a business may arrange to bring field employees and training personnel together at a single location, such as a main office or a location leased specifically for training purposes. Alternatively, the business may provide a web site interface for viewing training materials. In the latter case, the training materials are typically viewed directly within the web site interface.